shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate Crawford
Nate Crawford is a student at Twin Branches High and is quarterback on the football team when Owen Harris comes for the first day. Owen and Zoe Davis get close, but Nate pushes him aside and in front of Zoe, saying it was an accident, but when Zoe left, Nate pushed Owen against the lockers and warned him to not talk to her again. Personality Nate is confident to the point where its unlikable, over-protective and comes off as a jerk. Though when he is around Zoe, he shows his sensitive, more kind side. He has been known to have a strong liking with hair gel, giving him the nickname 'Hair Freak'. It is seen that whenever he wants something he will do anything to get it, including black mailing and bribery. Appearance Nate wears a white shirt with a blue tie and has blonde gelled hair. Relationships Zoe Davis Nate has liked Zoe since The Storm Part 2, where he bumped into Zoe twice and started liking her. He offers to take her on a date, but she rejects him. Nate took Zoe to Homecoming and she gladly accepted, but when he asks her out, she refused and said she wasn't ready to take another serious relationship. In Season One, Nate says that he can't stop thinking about Zoe claiming that he feels Zoe is the only good thing in his life sometimes. He says he will wait as long as he has to until she's ready to date again. Nate is willing to do anything to win her love and date her. There are some clues they might get together. In The Snow Ball Part 1, Nate catches Zoe before she leaves and asks her to the winter ball and she says she'll think about it. She feels as if she needs someone with Howard gone, Owen and Paige possibly being together - evidence from Nate himself, so she decides to call him but obviously Sam does not approve of this yet she still calls him. They all meet up Nate, Zoe, Sam, Emily and Kimi. Nate says to the other girls that he needs to talk to Zoe for a few minutes so the other girls go inside. He says to Zoe that he is not going to this dance with her as a friend and hands her a rose. She looks surprised by this and says "I... I know." And then she takes his arm and they go to the dance together. Owen Harris Nate met Owen in Season One, with a cold greeting, as he thought Owen was flirting with Zoe. He urges him to stay away from her. Nate then goes to Wes to find information that would make him look bad in front of Zoe. Howard DeGeest Nate hates Howard due to the fact that at the time he was dating Zoe, and continuously challenges him to fight. Though Howard rejects and gives reason to why Zoe would never like him, after this Nate backs down. Wes Wes is a friend of Nate. Nate hands him money so Wes can find some dirt on Howard. He manages to find some dirt on Howard but it turns out that Zoe also knows about this piece of 'dirt'. Howard lied to her about his holiday "Vernal Equinox". She finds out about this. Nate is too late to tell Zoey and he forces Howard to break up with her in The Halloween Dance Part 2. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spartan